fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavis Vermillion
Mavis Vermilion was the First Master and the founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance She has very long wavy hair, blank eyes and a slight, child-like build. She wears a frilly layered robe and appears to have wing-like protrusions around her ears. History Mavis may be called the mother of Fairy Tail. The unspecified she founded the guild, which later gave into the hands of PurehitoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3. In gratitude, members of the Fairy Tail make her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana after she grew angry and upset with herself for betraying her friends and guild by putting the S-Class exam first, and then proceeds to lend Cana the Fairy Glitter Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 When her guild members began fighting Acnologia, Mavis watches them from afar and, before Acnologia can use its breath and destroy the island and her guild, uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere, saving everyone but trapping them in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 Current Events X971 Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou island, inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild, appears. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere: Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic. However, it seals everyone inside the sphere into a frozen state in which they cannot age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon Roar attack. Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Fairy Tail Guild Members) "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov) "It's become a wonderful guild, Third." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail members